1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel shaped element, specifically for sound absorbing structures and to a sound absorbing installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally known are panel shaped elements which include through bores. The prior art includes also tube chipboards having grooves at their visible side or offset, continuous slots, resp. Further known are longitudinally and laterally grooved panels whereby the front side is longitudinally grooved and the backside is laterally grooved. Also, known, furthermore, are panels structured of a porous material. All these known panel shaped elements can be varied in relatively restricted limits only in such a manner that they are suitable for a broad spectrum of acoustical problems, specifically for sound protection purposes.